


Extended scene

by interwebconvos



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interwebconvos/pseuds/interwebconvos
Summary: I was just sitting here all day thinking about the episode and I just began picturing Aaron all alone in his cell feeling hurt and upset and unloved, and I almost wrote about that, but I thought it would be kind of similar to when he was last arrested, so I began just picturing Robert sitting alone in the back room just going over the day in his head and having it all hit him what had happened.





	1. Jan 19- extended scene

Robert sat in the back of the Woolpack, his bag thrown by the back stairs. He was staying put now, he had hunched himself on the sofa, leaning forward and staring off into the distance. His ring still sat on the coffee table in front of him. He was playing the day over in his head, over and over. There were so many things he wished he could take back.   
Victoria came stomping in, fuming she went off, “They can't do this, can they? He didn't mean to hurt him, I know Aaron, he wouldn't have done something like this without a reason!” She started pacing back and forth as she spoke. “They won't keep him will they, he'll be back soon, right? Maybe I could talk to Finn, and he could talk to Kasim? Urg, that Kasim, I could kill him and his dad. If it wasn't for them!”   
Robert burst, “If it wasn't for me, you mean?” He stood up and turned around, finally looking at his sister.   
“What do you mean? Of course not. You weren't even there.”   
“But it's my fault, isn't it? I did this.”   
Victoria stopped pacing and looked at her brother. He was shaking, he looked so tall and broken.   
“Robert, no--”   
“Vic, Aaron is sitting in some cell right now because of me. If I hadn't gone off on him. If I hadn't lied he'd be here,” Robert said, his voice getting louder. “He was happy this morning. He was going on and on about our wedding and how happy he was and I just kept worrying about these stupid deals. I should have let it go. I should have just left Rebecca, but I always want more.”   
“You can't blame yourself.”   
“Who else? Because from where I'm standing it looks like my fault. Everything Aaron said is right, isn't it?” Robert said. “He's insecure, but so am I. I tried so hard to make him see that I loved him, but I couldn't figure out how to make him see, so I just walked away. I didn't want to talk about this, I just kept letting it slip and ignored it, for weeks now!”   
“But that's just what you two do, you both have problems, but you fight and you work through it because you love each other! You love him, right?”   
Robert nodded. “Yeah, of course I do. But is that enough? Can we just go on like this if it's forever? Is he right, do I make him a terrible person? I made him do this tonight.”   
“You did not make him do this. Aaron did it. He was upset and he wasn't thinking, and he thought he was helping Finn, but you didn't make him do it.”   
“We're just such a mess right now. I thought Vegas would fix everything. We're supposed to be getting married...” Robert said, sitting back down on the couch. He picked up his ring and started fiddling with it in his hands. He had thought so long and hard about what the perfect ring would look like, something they would both want to wear. And he was so sure that he wanted to get married, he knew they were meant for each other, but now... it didn't seem as clear. “I don't know anymore.”  
“Oh don't be like that. Robert, listen to me,” Victoria walked over and sat down next to her brother, putting a hand on his knee. They both looked down at the ring, and she could tell he was having second (or third or fourth) thoughts. “Aaron will get out of prison and you will talk, and you will get past this.”  
“But what if he doesn't get out of jail, Vic? What if he gets sent down?” Robert worried. “What if I lose him, I couldn't handle it.”  
Victoria hugged her brother, his head cradled in her shoulder as he began to really fall apart. “Then we'll figure that out too.”


	2. Jan 20 - extended scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just sat here wondering if Aaron and Robert shared a bed together last night. I'm assuming yes, but also they're in an argument and they seemed to be trying to make it better, but I'm a little bit confused where they stand. So did Robert sleep on the couch, or did they go back to business as usual sort of thing?  
> Regardless, if they did share the bed, I just kind of figured that Robert would go into a panicked, watch dog sort of mode that he usually does, and I wrote that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: I briefly had them discuss aaron's self harming in the jail cell. very briefly though.

Robert lay next to Aaron, resting on his side, staring at him while Aaron rested his eyes. It had taken him a while to fall asleep, and Robert didn't want to disturb him, but lying in their bed the night before had been so jaunting he was worried he'd wake up to an empty bed again.  
The last time Aaron had been in jail Robert was unconscious, he hadn't had to deal with the consequences. Their circumstances were completely different, Aaron probably would have tried to kill him if he had come to visit-- had he not already been on death's door. But he knew he would have still felt the same even then—this gut feeling of wanting to protect Aaron at all costs, wanting to make sure he was alright and safe and not scared in a cell somewhere.  
Aaron's chest rose and fell so rhythmically that Robert didn't even notice when Aaron had woken up, unless he had never really been asleep at all.  
“Stop staring at me, it's freaking me out,” Aaron said, his eyes still closed. He rolled over onto his back, and opened one eye.  
“How did you know?” Robert asked, not even trying to play innocent.  
“I could just tell,” Aaron responded, staring up at the other man, who hadn't moved from his staring position. Robert's head was in his hand, and his eyes were so big, just watching so carefully as if he could burn a hole through Aaron if he wanted to. “I'm fine.”  
“Were you though? You didn't try to hurt yourself?” Robert asked, he didn't have to, he knew Aaron had at least thought about it. Aaron didn't answer, he looked away in a huff. “I don't blame ya if you did.”  
“Is this why you're watching me? I don't need a babysitter.”  
“Just last year you were doing it. You almost died,” Robert reminded him. “And you haven't exactly had the best couple of days have ya... and we didn't exactly leave off at the best place when you were arrested.”  
Aaron shook his head. “It doesn't matter, like I said, I'm fine.”  
“Are you though, Aaron? If you need help...”  
“If I need help then I'll go get it, mate.”  
“Don't do that,” Robert said softly. “Don't push me away.”  
“Stop acting like I'm some broken toy that needs to be fixed.”  
“I'm not...” Robert's voice trailed off. He didn't know what else to say because to be honest, Aaron was a little bit right. He hadn't meant to, but ever since Aaron had arrived home he just wanted to lock him away in his room and keep him safe. “Should I go downstairs and sleep on the couch? Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
Aaron shook his head. He cross his arms across his chest and just stared up at Robert. “I meant what I said downstairs. You're not going to push me away. No matter what you do, and no matter what I do, I'm in this forever. I don't need Vegas, and I don't need some big do. I just need you to believe that and trust me,” Robert said.  
“I do trust you,” Aaron said without a beat. “I just--I don't know. Maybe you're right, maybe I do need help.”  
“We both do,” Robert admitted. “But we can work on it together. I love you, and only you.”  
“I know,” Aaron said, rolling over on his side to look at Robert. They were now face-to-face. “I love you, too. I'm sorry about Vegas.”  
“It's just a trip,” Robert shrugged. “There will be others. Maybe I can reschedule it.”  
Aaron shrugged. Robert could see the guilt on his face. Robert knew it was his fault, and he felt terrible that he had led Aaron to done this. “Hey,” Aaron said softly. Robert looked at him questioningly. “Stop looking so guilty,” Aaron said.  
Robert laughed, “I was just thinking the same about you.”  
Aaron shrugged again. There wasn't much more he could say. He knew he messed up and he didn't know what he could do to fix it anymore, except accept the consequences. “It's my fault. I should have stopped.”  
“You have got to stop blaming yourself. DS Wise is going to fix it, and it is all going to get straightened out, okay?”  
“But what if it doesn't?”  
Robert inhaled deeply. He hated entertaining the idea that Aaron wouldn't be in this bed anymore for a while. He could just be gone, and he wouldn't be there to touch, or to eat breakfast with, or to drive to the porticabin with. Robert would just be all alone, and so would Chas, and so would Liv. Aaron meant a lot to all of them. If Aaron got sent down Robert didn't know what he'd do, but for sure he knew one thing, “If it doesn't, we'll figure it out. Together. I'm not leaving you, Aaron. I know what I said yesterday, but I didn't mean it. I want to be messed up, with you, forever. Agreed?”  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow, and smirked. “I do.”


End file.
